Vacation
by Princess Blaziken
Summary: Summer likes Red Eyes, and Red Eyes likes Summer. They don't think the other likes them. They are on a cruise with their friends. What will happen when Blue Eyes trys to hook them up? Find out!
1. Chapter 1

**As a result people, no! I'm not dead! Now this is a three-shot (I've written the other chapter already and plan on posting them later) I created as a 'I'm so sorry, do not murder me' present to everyone reading 'Red Eyes and Rangers'. Any events in either story have nothing to do with each other. School is out now so I will be working hard to at least finish the one chapter I'm working on. I promise you this, it will be long. This will mainly be SummerxRed Eyes and maybe some small hints of BenxBlue Eyes, KatexIce, SolanaxLunick and KeithxRythmi. But enough of my rambling! NOW LET US BEGIN!**

Summer's P.o.V.

I sat on the railing of the boat carefully, not leaning back too far. The sea around us was pretty calm but I could still feel the ship move up against the waves. I felt something jump on my shoulder and looked over to see a Pichu with a blue ukulele. "Pi Pichu?" My Partner Pokémon, Ukulele Pichu asked me. I shrugged my shoulders, causing Ukulele Pichu to grab onto my hair so he wouldn't fall off. "Just thinking." I told the little Pokémon. I had the unique ability to understand Pokémon like a few other Pokémon Rangers. I felt something climb on my other shoulder and looked over to see a Plusle. "Plu Plusle." He said to me. Before I could respond a sharp whistle was heard. "Plusle! Stop bothering others and get back over her!" A sky blue haired female ranger cried to the Plusle. Plusle ran down my shoulder and climbed on to the shoulder of a dark blue haired male Ranger right next to the sky blue haired one, joining a Minun.

Those two Rangers were Solana and Lunick from the Firore region. Instead of being dressed in the usual Ranger uniform they wore a t-shirt and shorts. I was also out of my Ranger uniform and in a t-shirt and shorts too. There were other Rangers around me also out of uniform. This summer the Union had decided to give some of us a special vacation to the Unova region and we were getting there on a cruise. Most of them were my friend from Ranger School and had gone through just as much as I had since we graduated. My best friend Ben and I had stopped an organization called the Pokémon Pinchers from taking control of the innocent Pokémon of the Oblivia Region and using a mass weapon of destruction on earth. Solana and Lunick had stopped a different organization called the Go-Rock Squad from releasing many natural on Earth. Kate and Keith from Almia had stopped Team Dim Sun from controlling all Pokémon in Almia and getting plunged into an eternal nightmare. We all had our share of adventures.

Right now, Solana and Lunick were talking to each other while their Partner Pokémon Minun and Plusle ran around their legs. Kate was talking to my best friend Ben. Keith was lazing around in the swimming while his Buizel let Kate's Pachirisu ride on his back in the water. Ben's Staraptor was taking a nap on the highest part of the ship. Another of Kate's friends, Rythmi trying to go off the high dive, and was failing miserably. We were allowed to bring some people with us, and some of them had shocked us.

One was Ice, a friend Kate had brought and was a former admin of Team Din Sun. He had spiky blue hair and deep blue eyes. He was lying in a sun chair after he just finished swimming. His Pokémon, a Glaceon, was curled up on his lap. Ben had brought Blue Eyes, a former enemy and admin from the Pokémon Pinchers. She had pretty blue eye and blonde hair with blue streaks. She wore what she normally did, a white tubetop that showed her stomach under a short sleeveless blue jacket and white shorts with a blue belt. Instead of wearing her boot though she wore white heeled sandals to hide the fact she was so short. She was with Ben and was laughing at something with Kate that made Ben red faced. I looked over to the person I had brought with me.

Red Eyes, like Blue Eyes, was a former enemy and Pokémon Pincher admin. After what happened with Purple Eyes and Edward, the strongest admin and the leader of the Pokémon Pinchers, we learned they weren't like some of them. Blue Eyes was actually really sweet and caring, she just tried to hide it. Red Eyes was strong and smart, he fought for honor and pride and showed a caring side when needed. Red Eyes had helped us fix the Monuments the Pokémon Pinchers broke and Blue Eyes had given us a tip to where the Pokémon Pinchers were going when we had to stop them. They were good people. Red Eyes had blonde hair with a red streak of hair hanging in his face and piercing red eyes. He was sitting on the rail of the ship like me but he was on the other side. He only wore red swimming trunks considering her had just finished swimming. I couldn't help but stare at his well toned body…

I jumped a little when I felt something brush against my leg. I looked over and saw Blue Eyes sitting down next to me. Ukulele Pichu stopped messing with my hair and jumped onto Blue Eyes shoulder and began messing with her hair. "Hey." She said quietly. "Hi. What 'cha doing?" I asked. Blue Eyes looked over to Ben, who was glaring at her. "I got board of teasing Ben so I decided to came over here. I saw you staring at Red Eyes." She said with a smirk. She leaned into my ear. "You like him, don't you?" I stood up abruptly and turned to Red Eyes. I knew my red face and stuttering weren't helping but I made an attempt to deny. "W-what? No! W-we're just f-friends…" I squeaked out. Blue Eyes laughed a little. "Don't deny it. You like Red Eyes." She said. I sighed, knowing while Blue Eyes is nice she's persistent also. "Okay. I like him. A _lot_." I admitted. It was true, I did like Red Eyes a lot. He was handsome strong, and smart. He wasn't big on working with groups but he was a good battler. Blue Eyes got behind me and began pushing me towards him. "Then go and tell him!" He said. I panicked and ran to the left, almost hitting Kate and Ben. Blue Eyes followed me. "Are you crazy? ! I just can't waltz up and tell him that! Besides, I'm pretty sure he won't like me back." Blue Eyes was now looking at me like I was the crazy one. "What's not to like about you? You're pretty, cute, nice, have a good rack-"

"BLUE EYES!" I shouted at her. She raised her hands in defense. "Only stating what's true! Besides, I think Red Eyes likes you. Back when we were still Pinchers he said you might actually have a chance at beating Ed, which you did. I think you'd make a great couple. Just go ask him." I looked down and scratched at the deck with the tip of sneaker. "I… I don't know. I'll think about it." I whistled for Ukulele Pichu and he jumped on my shoulder. I walked back to my cabin.

Red Eyes P.o.v.

I watched Summer talk to Blue Eyes. It was very stalker-ish but I couldn't help it. Summer was a really sweet girl. She had forgiven me and Blue Eyes after the Pokémon Pincher incident and had invited us on a cruise with her and some other Rangers. I honestly hadn't expected to run into Ice, an old childhood friend of mine or learn what happened to his was kind of like what happened to me. But I guess that's life. Kind of like what I felt about Summer. Her chestnut colored hair curled slightly and her eyes were a deep blue color. She had a nice tan and a lithe body with nice curves…

"You know your drooling, right?" Ice's voice brought me out of my trance. I wiped my mouth with the back of my hand and realized I had been drooling over Summer. Arceus, how pathetic can I get? I glared at Ice who was leaning against the railing with his Glaceon curled up at his feet. Not much has changed since that thing evolved. Ice and I were to completely different people, he was cool, calm and acted like a gentleman while I was fiery, quick with my actions and just acted the way I felt. Somehow, we ended up being best friend all the way through high school. "No and if you're going to just stand there go away." I muttered. I looked back to where Blue Eyes and Summer had been standing and saw nothing.

I swore quietly and got down from the railing and leaned on it along with Ice. "You like that girl, Summer?" Ice questioned with the hint of a smirk on his lips. "Maybe. You like Kate?" I said back. Ice chuckled. Unlike me, Ice had no problem admitting what he felt. No matter how strange it was. "Yes, actually, I do. It's okay to like her, you know. Your not enemies anymore." I sighed in frustration. "I know that. I've known that since she forgave me. But that's not it."

Ice looked at me, slightly confused. "What is it then? All you have to do is go up to her and say 'I like you'. It's not exactly computer programming, trust me." Ice said. I pulled a Pokéball out, the one that held my Blaziken, and began tossing it up and down. "Take a good look at me and Summer, Ice. She's small, I'm big. She is cute, I am filled with pride. She's sweet, I'm not exactly a kind person. We both are really different. She need's to be with some goodie-goodie like Ben. Plus I'm almost 90% positive she won't like me back." I said bitterly. Ice shrugged his shoulders. "That still leave you a healthy 10%." He walked toward the pool again. I walked back to my cabin, too annoyed to think of anything else to do.

Blue Eyes P.o.V.

"I got big news!" I said as I sat down with the rest of the girls. We were sitting in a booth at the ship's restaurant. All the girls were there except Summer, which was a good thing because she didn't need to hear this. Solana was looking at me excitedly, Kate was laughing as Rythmi scarfed her appetizer down quickly. "What is it?" Solana asked once Kate and Rythmi were paying attention. I leaned in and whispered it to everyone. "Summer like Red Eyes. A lot."

They all squealed and began talking like high school girls. "They should totally get together. I can soooooo see them walking down the street together, arm and arm." Solana said dreamily.

"Or walking on the beach." Kate said.

"Dressed up nice." Rythmi added.

"With a bottle of champagne in a picnic basket." I said and sighed dreamily. We all laughed at that. Once we were done laughing and ordered our food we began talking seriously. "So why hasn't Summer asked Red Eyes out already?" Solana asked as a plate of food set in front of her by our waiter. I shrugged and took a bite of my fried rice. "She thinks Red Eyes won't like her back. Soooo… We shall get them together!" I announced. They agreed it was a good idea but Kate brought up a problem. "How are we going to do that?" I thought for a moment. "We could lock them in a closet." Rythmi said with a mischievous glint in her eyes. I shook my head. "I can see Red Eyes calling his Blaziken out to break the door down. Well just have to get them closer to each other. We'll be at sea for another week so we can use that time. Tonight they're playing 'Snow White and the Huntsmen' in the movie theater. We can all go and bring Summer and the guys can all come an bring Red Eyes. We'll sit so Red Eyes and Summer have to sit by each other. And the day after tomorrow is a special dance. We have plenty of chances."

"What if the guys aren't going to see 'Snow White and the Huntsman'?" Kate brought up. I gulped my smoothie down and slapped money on the table for the meal. "Let's go get them to then."

"Oh, boys~!" I called out to the group of males when we found them finally. They all looked at us as we walked toward them. Red Eyes wasn't with them… Perfect. "Can you do us a favor?" I asked in a pleading tone. "I guess it depends." Keith asked. We all giggled, hoping to play it up a bit. "We're trying to get Summer to tell Red Eyes she likes him. We decided to try and get them to got see 'Snow White and the Huntsman' but we probably won't be able convince Red Eyes to go. Do all you mind going and convincing Red Eyes to come while we get Summer?" I asked. They all looked at each other skeptically. "You mean, you go get Summer and we get Red Eyes and meet up and pretend it's a coincidence? I don't know…" Ice said. All us girls looked at each other and agreed we would have to bring out the big guns. We gave the boys the puppy dog eyes. "Pleeeeeeaseeeeee~?" We asked all at once. The guys looked at us in shock and then tried to look away, knowing they were defenseless. "Er… Fine. We'll do it." Ice gave in. We all cheered and hugged a boy, I hugged Ben, Kate hugged Ice and Rythmi hugged Kate. "Thanks guys! See you soon!" We ran off, leaving the confused men.

"What do we do now?" Kate asked.

"I say we go buy our movie tickets." I suggested.

Summer's P.o.V.

It has been a while since what happened on the main deck with Blue Eyes. It was 7 o'clock and I was in my pajama's, a white night gown. I was sitting on the bed reading with Ukulele Pichu curled up in my lap when my cabin mates, Blue Eyes, Kate, Rythmi and Solana came in. "Summer! Guess what!" Blue Eyes said excitedly. "What do I guess?" I said jokingly. Solana rolled her eyes at the joke. "Very funny, Summer. We got tickets to see 'Snow White and the Huntsman' and got you a ticket. Wanna come?" I moved Ukulele Pichu from my lap and set my book down. "Sure." I said and moved to get some clothes.

I was going to settle on a white tank top and jeans but Blue Eyes stopped me. "You should wear something nice." I looked at her. "Why?" I asked. She shrugged. "Don't you want to look nice for this? Choose something pretty." After try to find something Blue Eyes and I would be happy with I settled on a teal blouse and a dark green skirt with black flats. We began walking to the theater.

Red Eye's P.o.V.

"No." I hissed from under the pillow that was currently on my face.

"C'mon man! We already bought the ticket." Keith complained. He, Ice and Lunick were try to convince me to go see, Arceus forbid, 'Snow White and the Huntsman' for whatever reason. "Listen, Ginger Boy. What part of 'no' do you not understand? And why on earth would you want to go see _that_ movie?" I said, sitting up on the bed and removing the pillow from my face. Keith visibly twitched when I called him 'Ginger Boy' but he kept cool. "I don't understand the no part of no. And we are going to see because we have nothing better to do and I heard the special effects were awesome. So what do you say?"

I knew my answer without a moment's hesitation. "NO." I said loud and clear and fell back on the bed, eyes closed. Keith frowned at me and Ice sighed. "Red Eyes. Don't make me have to tell Summer what you said about her earlier." My eyes shot open and I glared at him, he was smirking. "You wouldn't dare." I said. Ice raised an eyebrow and his hand went for the door knob. "Fine, fine! I'll come." I muttered. Lunick and Keith high-fived and Ice opened the door for all of us. I was just wearing a white button-down and jeans with my boots. We walked to the theater and handed our tickets in. There were a bunch of people here already. I thought it couldn't get any worse. "Hey, guys! Didn't think you'd be here." Someone I really didn't want to hear said from behind us. We turned around and saw not only Blue Eyes, but all the girls, too.

'_Damn it.'_ I thought. It wasn't because the girls were here. It was because Summer looked good. Real good. Green wasn't her color but she looked nice. "We came to see the movie. Wanna join us?" Lunick offered. All the girls nodded their heads and we walked in. Most of the seats were filled up already. We sat in the middle area. Kate sat next to Ice, they were next to Solana and Lunick who were next to Blue Eyes and Ben who were next to Keith and Rythmi. That left me to sit down neck to Summer. Electricity seemed to course through my body when my thigh brushed against Summer's. I moved my hand to the arm rest but my hand collided with Summer's we both pulled away and smiled apologetically at each other.

The movie was actually rather good. Different then what I thought it would be. During one scene though, Summer jumped up in shock and her right leg was moved on top of my left. She blushed madly and pulled it back, mumbling an apology. Near the end I moved my hand to the arm rest again to see Summer was latched onto it. I carefully moved my hand on top of hers and held on lightly, feeling her warmth. The movie ended soon and I quickly let go of her hand. We all got up and walked back to our cabins. "Good night, girls!" Keith called to them. We all went in our cabin and prepared for bed. Before I fell asleep I thought about holding on to Summer's hand. It had been so soft and warm. I sighed at the thought before I fell asleep.

**Next is chapter 2! What will happen next, hm? Find out whenever I post the next chapter! Laters!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I own nothing! NOW LET US BEGIN!**

Summer's P.o.V.

I woke up to the ship director's annoyingly cheerful voice. She was going on about today's bingo prize's as the other girl's groaned and woke up, even though it was ten in the morning. I wore my blue and white bikini under my clothes' so I could swim later. The others had the same thing in mind. We enjoyed a breakfast of pancakes and orange juice and walked down to the main deck. Blue Eyes seemed to ask a lot of question's about me and Red Eyes last night. "How was it sitting next to him?"

"It was okay."

"Did anything interesting happen?"

"I accidentally moved my leg onto his but I pulled it back quickly."

"Did he hold you hand?" I blushed at that question.

"Er… Kind of. He put his hand over mine on the armrest but I don't think he noticed."

They all giggled at that and we came onto the main deck. The boys were there already, swimming. Keith was lazing around in the pool like yesterday. Ice was doing laps around the pool. Lunick was showing off his diving skills. Ben was in the shallow part of the pool and Red Eyes was just sitting in a sun chair, his eyes closed. Soon we girls had set up our own spot an were swimming also.

Solana was trying to dive with Lunick. Ice was dunking Kate in the water, calling her Kate-n00b. Blue Eyes was lying in the water next to Ben, it was hard to tell but I think their hands were intertwined under the water. Rythmi and Keith seemed to be in an argument of some sorts. I paddled around but I soon got board. I also noticed Red Eyes hadn't gotten in the water yet. I got out and walked up to him.

"Aren't you going swimming?" I asked. He opened one of his eyes to look at me. "Maybe later…" He muttered and closed his eye. "Just because it's a vacation it doesn't mean you can lie around in the sun all day." I pointed out and put my hands on my hips. "I know that," he growled. "But I don't feel like swimming yet so I will get in when I do feel like swimming." I shrugged my shoulders and walked to the ships railing.

I leaned against the railing as I reapplied sunscreen to my skin. Just as I was leaning down to do my legs a shadow passed over me. "It must be my lucky day. I just found the prettiest girl on the ship." A male voice said. I looked up to see who it was. He had shoulder length wavy brown hair and green eyes with flecks of blue in them. All he was wearing was green swimming trunks. He looked just as toned as Red Eyes. "Can I help you asked?" I asked, trying not to look annoyed. I didn't like to be flirted with. My brain always turns to mush and I'm too slow to respond. He flashed me a playful smile and leaned in, putting one arm on the railing besides me, trapping me. Out of the corner of my eye I thought I saw Red Eyes getting up. "I guess that depends." He whispered in my ear. Yup, I could feel my brain melting now. "You have a date to the dance tomorrow night? 'Cause I don' t and I can think of a bunch of other things those legs of yours can do along with dancing and swimming…" he said and trailed a hand up and down my thigh.

I opened my mouth to say something, anything, when something strange happened. The guys arms were no longer on either side of me or touching my thigh and Red Eyes was right in front of me, facing the guy looking mad. "Who are you and what your deal?" the guy asked. Red Eyes glared at him so scarily the guy flinched. "I'm someone you do not want as an enemy and my deal is, if you touch the girl again I'll punch you in the face so hard everything will look black and white!"

Before I could process it Red Eyes picked me up and lifted me over his shoulder. I began to squirm when he set me down on a chair. He knelt to get eye level with me. "You alright? Did he touch you any place?" He asked. I looked into his eyes and saw they were hard but worried. I shook my head no and he sighed. "Good…" I just realized something. Red Eyes was jealous. Red Eyes never seen to me as the kind of person to get jealous. But the way he had acted just now… Did that mean he liked me?

"Are you going to answer me or not?" Red Eyes said irritably, standing over me. I came from my thoughts and looked up at him. "W-What? Sorry, I didn't catch that…" I mumbled and he sighed irritably. " I heard others talking about the dance earlier and I just asked if you would go with me?" I felt my face heat up like it had a bad sunburn. "Y-You mean… You and me, going to dance… together?" I squeaked. Red Eyes face became a light pink and he rubbed the back of his neck. "As friend! Only as… friends. Because, you know, incase that pervert is there and you decide to go…"

My heart sank a little. Friends. Only as friends. But, then again, it was Red Eyes asking me. "Okay. I'll go with you." I said. Red Eyes smiled weakly and did something I didn't expect. He hugged me. I stiffened at first but soon melted into the hug. I liked the feeling of his strong arms around me and leaning into his warm chest and feeling the muscles. We must have hugged longer then it felt because the ship's horn blew, signaling it was 3 o'clock. We separated quickly and Red Eyes walked back to his cabin.

After a few more hours of swimming and a nice dinner all the girls where in their cabin. "Ice asked me to the dance tomorrow." Kate said. "Ben asked me to go with him." Blue Eyes said shyly. I smiled at that. I knew Ben had a crush on Blue Eyes for a long time. "Lunick asked me to go with him." Solana admitted. "Red Eyes asked me to the dance." I said. They all looked at me with shocked expressions. "Really? Oh, and Keith asked me." Rythmi said. I nodded. Blue Eyes smiled. "Well, looks like tomorrow we're dress shopping." All of us except Rythmi moaned. We got ready for bed. _'Dose Red Eyes really like me…?'_ I thought before I fell asleep

Red Eyes P.o.V.

Well, I had a date for that dance tomorrow. Apparently, everyone else did, too. Ice asked Kate, Lunick asked Solana and Keith asked Rythmi. We all would have to go shop for clothes for the dance tomorrow. _'Arceus, don't let me screw up tomorrow…'_ I thought before I fell asleep.

**One more chapter to go! Woo-hoo! See what happens whenever I update! I might update super early if I get good feedback. Laters!**


	3. Chapter 3

**FINAL CHAPTER! NOOOO! But all good things must come to an end, yes? And it's an early update. I want to say thanks to everyone that has read this, we need more SummerxRed Eyes stories. So I ask that someone, ANYONE, out there make another SummerxRed Eyes story please. I BEG THIS OF YOU! NOW LET US BEGIN!**

Summer's P.o.V.

I stood amongst the dresses, looking lost. It was 4 o'clock and the big dance was today. It began at night at 7. There was a huge shopping center in the ship so we weren't worried about trying to find a place to get a dress The others had found a dress they loved almost immediately and were already back in the cabin, listening to music and deciding what make-up to wear. I walked up to a rack and pulled out a random dress hesitantly. It was pink with sparkles all over it and skin tight. I cringed at the gaudiness and put it back without a second thought.

'_I am so screwed…'_ I thought as I looked at all the racks of dress. I didn't mind wearing skirts but dress's were another thing entirely. I was more of a tomboyish dresser, with shorts and t-shirts and such. I had no idea where to begin. _'I should have asked Rythmi for help…'_ I thought. Rythmi was made for fashion and knew what I would like and look good in. I was just about to go looking for her when a voice spoke from behind. "Need some help?"

I jerked around to see Ice. He looked rather casual. I took a sigh of relief and looked up at him. He and Red Eyes were way taller then me. It was hard to tell who was the taller of the two of them. "Hey… What are you doing here?" I asked him. "The others are looking for what they're going to wear and I already have what I am so I decided to see if any of you girls were still looking for a dress." I laughed bitterly. "The other were done in no time. Me, on the other hand, I'm no good with dresses."

Ice smiled. "Want me to help? I'm kind of good with fashion and…" He leaned in and whispered in my ear. "I think I know what Red Eyes would like." My eyes widened. Did he know about my crush? I stared at him and he just stood there, arms crossed with a smirk. "O-Okay!" I squeaked and we set to work.

For an entire hour we went though dresses. Some we both hated right away, some I liked but Ice didn't and some Ice liked but I didn't. We also had to look for shoes too. Sometimes we found the right dress but not the right shoes. Just when I was considering giving up and going in a skirt Ice held a dress up and a box of shoes. "Try these. I've a good feeling about them." I looked at them hesitantly but did as he asked and went into the changing room. I came out and he went wide eyed. He smiled. "Perfect." I looked into the mirror and frowned and blushed slightly.

"I'm showing too much skin…"

"It'll be fine."

"It's just so… sophisticated and I'm… not."

"You look lovely."

"It's-"

"Hey." Before I could finish Ice cut me off. "Red Eyes will love it. That I'm positive of." I smiled at him and thanked him. He looked like he was about to say thank you but his face grew urgent. "Back in the dressing room."

"What?"

"Now!"

Before I could ask anymore he pushed me in the dressing room and closed the door. I heard foot steps. "Where have you been?" Red Eye's voice asked, filled with annoyance. "I had to help someone. Sorry." Ice said, remaining calm. Red Eye's sighed. "Whatever. Come on. We got our outfits picked and we paid so let's get put of here. I'm get claustrophobic in here…" He and Red Eyes walked away. Once the footsteps were gone I got back in my regular clothes and paid for it.

Back at my cabin everyone was eager to know what took me so long. "Uh, too many dress choices. But I found a good one with some help. What time is it now?" I asked. Kate looked at her capture styler's screen. "5 o'clock. That gives us 2 hours. Let's get dressed at 5:30. Let's kill some time. Who wants to play Super Smash Bro. Brawl?" We all killed some time by playing SSBB until 5:30. When the time came we got dressed and modeled for each other. Kate wore a knee length slim fitting seafoam green dress and white heals. She had small silver hoop earrings and a silver chain necklace. Solana dressed in a purple mid-thigh length dress with flower pattern tights, black boots and a white flower necklace and bracelet. Rythmi wore a yellow ruffled dress with yellow heels and let her hair down and held it back with a yellow head band. Blue Eyes wore a long floor length gown in electric blue with silver star stud earrings, a silver chain necklace and silver bracelets. I showed everyone my dress and they all gasped.

"Summer. That's… amazing."

"You could be a model."

"That dress fits you perfectly."

I blushed at the compliments and we set to work with make-up. We made sure we were picture perfect. I decided to leave my hair as it was but Kate left hers down out of the usual pigtails and Blue Eyes curled hers. We met the boys outside their cabin and I blushed when I saw Red Eyes. He wore black dress pant, black dress shoes, a red long sleeved button down, a black vest over the button down and a black tie. To add something to the outfit he had a silver chain hanging out of the vest pocket. He looked very handsome. "Hey, Red Eyes." I said, very nervous. Butterfree's were in my stomach and everywhere else. He directed his attention to me and his eyes widened.

Red Eye's P.o.V.

I tugged at the cuffs of my shirt in annoyance. It had been a pain trying to find something good. Thank Arceus Ice was there or I would have dressed in something stupid. Ice was dressed in a v-neck sky blue t-shirt and male blue skinny jeans with blue converse's. He looked pretty good. Keith was dressed in an orange button down with white dress pants and dress shoes. Lunick wore a dark blue long sleeved shirt and blue jeans with blue sneakers.

I felt like some kind of idiot the way I was dressed. I looked out at the sea, praying nothing goes wrong tonight. "Hey, Red Eyes." I heard Summer's voice say. I looked at her and my eyes widened in pure shock.

Summer looked… wow. I wasn't sure which word described her better, beautiful, hot, gorgeous or sexy. She wore a strapless rose red cocktail dress that showed a bit more of her breast the usual. It was slim fitting and there was slit on the thighs, around the slits were gold sequin. There was a black strap of fabric tied around her waist in a ribbon. She wore 3 inch red heels with a fabric rose on the toes and a gold key necklace. Her makeup complimented her eyes, mascara made her eyelashes look longer and her lipstick made her lips look plump, red and damn kissable.

I had no idea what to do. Say you look lovely? Gasp? Nosebleed? "You look amazing." I said finally she smiled and looked away, blushing. I offered my hand to her and she took it. We all walked to the dance and I prayed my hands weren't as sweaty as they felt because my hand was still intertwined with Summer's.

We made it to the main deck and we were greeted by the cool summer air. The deck was lined with twinkling lights in every color and there was DJ booth set up playing songs and a table with snacks. People mingled around, dressed casually or dressed up. Soon the party became more lively and fun. I didn't do much talking and stuck close to Summer. She smiled and laughed, having a great time, which brought a smile to my face.

As we talked to two other partygoers I felt gazes on me. I turned my head to the other side of the dance floor and saw a group of 10 guys staring at Summer. One of them was the pervert from the pool and the tissue stuffed in his nose indicated he had a nosebleed. I felt a strong wave of protectiveness and jealousy wash over my. I wrapped one of my arms around Summer and brought her closer to me, glaring at the guys the whole time. I sent them a glare that said 'If you stare at my girl one more time I will come over there and beat the living s*** out of you'. They all developed a sudden interest in their shoes.

I smirked triumphantly until I heard Summer. "R-Red Eyes? W-why are you h-holding me so c-close?" I looked at Summer and saw my arm was wrapped around her and she was pressed to my side. I felt my ears go pink. Her face was few inches from mine and I could feel her hot breath and the smell of berries. _'I wonder if she taste like them too…'_ I thought. I gulped. I just wanted to kiss her _so bad_. Guess I have to be a man and just do it.

"Summer, do you want to dance?" I asked. She looked a little shocked I would suggest something like that, considering the type of person I am, but she nodded and we went out to the dance floor. I did some simple moves and so did Summer, but she looked absolutely sexy doing them and I could feel myself get excited because of that. By that point I was positive she was trying to give me a nosebleed on purpose. Soon a slow song came on. _'Thank Arceus.'_ I thought. Summer suggest we go get something to drink but I grabbed her wrist and pulled her onto my chest. "One more dance." I said. She blushed but nodded.

I put one hand on her shoulder and the other on her waist. She put both hands on my shoulders and we began to dance to the song. I didn't know it but Summer did so she was humming. "You like this song?" I asked. She nodded. "This was the song my mom and dad had their first slow dance to." She said I nodded. We danced around and I looked up and noticed those idiots still staring at Summer, mainly her butt. That just p*ssed me off. It was time to make it clear Summer was _mine_.

Without hesitating I grabbed her shoulders and crashed my lips onto hers. I let every feeling I felt about her go into this one kiss, my first kiss. My lust for her, my care for her and protectiveness, even my hate and jealousy I had once had against her when I had been a Pincher. Soon I felt her returning the kiss eagerly and her hands twist themselves in my hair. I wrapped my arms around her waist and pressed her on me as much as possible. I skimmed my tongue against her lips, asking for permission. She opened her mouth shyly and I plunged in. She moaned against me as I explored her mouth and tasted her sweetness. She nibbled on my bottom lip which made me go cross-eyed in pleasure. After a few minutes we backed away and gasped for much needed air. She was still in my embrace. I gulped, now or never.

"Summer, I like you. A lot. I truly do. Would you consider going out with me?" I said clearly. Summer smiled at me and wrapped her arms around my neck and buried her face in my chest. "Yes, I'll go out with you. I've like you a lot, too." I smiled down at her and stroked her hair. She buried her face in my chest once again. I looked over to the idiots again and noticed all their jaws were dropped. I smirked and placed a hand on the small of Summer's back.

I honestly don't remember much after that. I remember dancing to a few more slow songs, some more kissing, mainly pecks, and Summer and I making out in the shadows. Now Summer and I were in front of the cabin I shared with the other men. Summer's legs were wrapped around my waist and I was holding her up against the door. We were making-out passionately while my hands explored her curves and her hands unbuttoned the top few buttons of my shirt. I ground my hips against her mercilessly. I moved one hand to her butt and gripped it tightly while the other went to her chest. The door made a groaning sound along with Summer's moans. She gripped my wrist. "W-what about the others?" She asked, out of breath. I smirked and squeezed her left breast, earning a small 'eep'. "They," I began and removed my tie and hung it on the doorknob. "Can go sleep in a lifeboat for all I care." She shivered with delight as my mouth moved to her neck and began to nibbled. Arceus, this girl was sweet in personality and taste. One of my hands went for the doorknob and opened the door. I carried Summer in and smiled as she kissed my neck. _'I'm glad I finally told her.'_ I thought before I slammed the door closed, locked for good measure, and carried her to my bed.

The next morning they girls were practically screaming over the poorly hidden hicky's on Summer's neck and the guys were complaining about how tired they were from sleeping in a lifeboat.

I just love vacations.

…**And that's the end of our wonderful story. If anyone wants me to I'll continue this and show the rest of their vacation. I can see Red Eyes as a person that can naturally intimidate people if he wants but shows a caring side when wanted. Outside of that he acts cool, strong, fiery and has somewhat of an ego. Again, I ask someone make another Red EyesxSummer story for the sake of it. They need more love, I think it's a good couple. Anyway, read and review! Laters!**


End file.
